A multicore processing system comprises a plurality of processing cores capable of processing data in parallel. A processing task for execution on the multicore system is broken into subtasks that can be completed independently. For example, decoding of video data is broken into a series of modules. A video data stream is fed serially into the modules that process the video data stream in pipeline fashion. However, in the event that modules load the cores unevenly, a more loaded core can bottleneck the processing pipeline.